Lyra
by EveryFlavourBeans
Summary: What happens if Lyra meets the Cullens, will she tell them why she first didn't want to meet them? Okay my summary sucks I know. All normal pairs. first fanfic ever post-BD
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes. I went looking for him again._ You shouldn't be looking for him. The Volturi don't like it. You don't want him killed too ,right? Ah, there he is._

When teachers weren't looking or paying attention to me, I went looking for him. I was gifted. I liked my gift. I am a tracker or a locater like I call it. I could locate people and see their power. And of course their species ( vampire, human, werewolf, shape-shifter or a half-immortal). Because they had an aura around them _**(A/N: a normal vamp: crimson red, a veggie vamp: topaz, a werewolf: brown, a shape-shifter: dark blue, a human: purple and a half-immortal: yellow. Just some knowledge.)**_The last three I hadn't ever located. But I knew they existed. It was the reason the Volturi so pissed when they deled with Lysander and me. My nephew and me.

He was ten when he killed him. He didn't know my secret. They were just hungry and pissed.

They had done I out of revenge, that's for sure. First reason the American, Olympic coven. And second me.

I hadn't stayed with them. I hadn't stayed with my creator, Aro. I was one of a very little group. He had created me because he knew I was going to be gifted.

I left him after 5 years. I didn't like their methods and they had Demetri. So, they didn't need me. But they never forgave me. So, I moved whenever I saw them coming. Something that really pissed them off.

I also was lucky they hadn't found out about Asriel yet. He now was 17. He was the twin brother of Lysander. He also didn't know who I was. He was lucky he didn't.

"Miss Erpington, can you tell me the answer, please?"

"Err…3X?" This was too easy. I had done this for the last 50 years.

_No! This couldn't be true._ I had been looking through the school buildings again, ' cause I was bored.

To see who was missing. No one was. There had been more people I the building. Well, not exactly people. A mind reader, a shield, an image giver, a mood reader, a physic an three others.

It were six vampires, a half-immortal and a shape-shifter. _Definitely: six topaz auras , one dark blue and one yellow. But a coven. Here. Focus, Lyra. Where exactly are they._

Three of them were in a year higher than me, one of them the moody one. Two others, the shape-shifter and the image giving half vamp in a year lower.

I turned my head slowly to the left. Yep, I had located the other three. A guy with reddish brown hair, a girl with long brown hair and a pixie like girl were looking at me. The mind reader, the shield and the physic were with me in class.

"Okay, people quiet, please. Before we start, let the new students introduce themselves.

They moved from America. So, err…, i-introduce y-yourself."Poor Mrs. Tallis. She seemed lost.

"I will start, I guess.", the first girl said, " I'm Isabella Cullen, but you can call me Bella. I'm adopted like my whole family. And that's it." _You also have a boyfriend or is it husband. _I thought a bit sarcastically. I could tell, it was in their eyes.

"I'm Edward Masen. I have a little sister Renesmee. And I'm also adopted."

"And I am Alice Cullen. I have a great, big family. I'm a shopaholic. And that's it."_ And I'm hyper._ Edward Masen smiled a bit when he heard that. I just had to smile with him. _So, I guessed that right._

"Okay, thank you. Now, let's start class."

I located Asriel. To be sure he wasn't in any of their classes.

"Crap."

"Lyra! What was that?"

"Nothing Mrs. Tallis, nothing."

He was with the shape-shifter and the half-vamp.

_I want to talk to you guys._ I thought. _After school, 'kay?_

Edward nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited for them outside school.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Edward said.

"Yeah,… I'm Lyra Erpington. But can wa talk somewhere private?"

"Sure, what about –"

"I'm dying to see your house!"

The two of them looked at Alice.

"Sure. It's just – "

" At the end of the street, I know. And maybe we should bring Carlisle and Esme, too" Now I looked at Alice to.

" Are there more of you?"_oh no…_" I've never seen a coven that big besides the Volturi."

"Yeah, but then we are complete."_ Okay, Alice definitely was a hyper pixie._

"Okay, see you later then." And then I left, knowing I would see them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: I do not own Twilight, who ****I do own are Lyra, Asriel, Lysander, the Geffersons and some other characters who you don't know yet. Enjoy.**

"See you, Lyra"

"Bye, Asriel. Oh, say hi to your mum, 'kay." Like always, he had stayed after school.

"Sure, I will. She will say hi too, you know." We laughed. _Of course she will._

I focused on him awhile, being sure he came home safe. I also saw my visitors coming with two extra vampires. I always wanted to meet a coven. But I never dreamt **(A/N you know what I mean) **of meeting this one. Of course I wasn't sure it was _the_ coven,

I heard someone knock. I opened the door .

" We're sorry, we're late. But it was sunny." The oldest, I guess, spoke.

"Yeah, I know." I said and smiled warmly at them, as I let them in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My son told us, you wanted to talk.", I nodded, "I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, Jasper and I guess you already met Alice, Bella and Edward." I smiled at them.

"I'm Lyra," as I shook Carlisle's hand, "but before I tell you _it. _Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I don't want to be rude or something but are you the American, Olympic coven?"

_I really hope the aren't. But yeah, it is kinda obvious. But I can hope right. It would make all of this so much easier._

"We are. If we weren't why would this conversation be easier?" Edward spoke. He had read my mind.

"Well, I just heard a lot of you." I accidentally was thinking about Lysander's death. And the explanation they had given me.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, there is wrong."_

"_Nothing?! We just got defeated and you got bewitched by an half-immortal. So don't tell me there is nothing wrong."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_We already were too friendly today."_

_And then he killed him._

_**(A/N **__**more details later…)**_

_End flashback_

Edward looked at me. _Shit. _He had seen the memory too.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to us?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why- "

"Because you reminded me of it. It wasn't your fault actually. It was my own actually. I shouldn't have run away. That's why Caius didn't – doesn't - like me."

I was thinking about my days with them again. When they ate, one of the things I really disgusted about them, and about my creator, Aro.

"Aro created you?" he said in shock. Ten pairs of eyes were looking at me. All in shock.

"Maybe I should tell you my story. You deserve the truth."

They all looked at me when I started to tell my story.

"I was born on December 10 in 1940. I lived here, in Antwerp. I had one sister, Lya, who was my twin. In 1958 I went on a holiday to Volterra." I sighed " The day I arrived, I was changed. I got caught by Heidi, when she was 'fishing'. Eventually they changed a lot of people that day. We were with two. Me and Chelsea's mate, Afton. Aro changed us. He dad changed because he knew I was going to be gifted." I looked at them and then continued.

"I can locate people within 200 miles, but I can only see their species, power and on which address exactly they are, within 100 miles." I looked at them again. Carlisle looked fascinated.

"I stayed with them for five years. I was always a bit of a weirdo for them but me being a vegetarian. Made me even more strange. After two years I asked Aro if I could leave. But he refused. Because of my power. But lucky me, after two years we found Demetri. I trained him for Aro. A year later, I left. Caius still hasn't forgive me that." I laughed. The hard part was coming now.

"After a couple of years being here and nowhere, I moved back here. I found out my real family still lived here. I found two boys, Asriel and Lysander." It was hard to say his name.

"Who are the sons of the daughter of my sister. **(A/N the grandchildren of the sister)**

Soon I went babysitting. One day I was walking in the park with Asriel," I took a deep breath, "When I located Aro, I was shocked I hadn't seen him coming. I took Asriel home and then went to him. Lysander wasn't with us that day. He was ill. They were in my house. I guess it was Caius' idea." I took an other deep breath. "He said he didn't like vampires who socialized with humans. And he said he was quite frustrated about the ending of the trip to America. He had been hoping on killing someone or at least get some people for their guard it turned out to be nothing. Aro had let them go. _It wasn't a immortal child. It was a half-immortal._ He said if I wanted to blame anyone for my nephew's death I had to blame the Olympic coven and most of all myself. And then he killed him in front of me." I took a pause. And stared at the ground not wanting to meet their eyes. " I ran away from here with a friend and returned after two years. I ran into the Geffersons again. They didn't know me anymore. Asriel and his mum were glad there was someone who had deled with 'almost' the situation. Since then I'm a family friend again. I was for Asriel's baby-sit for a long time after. And I'm still a bit overprotective." I was still staring at the ground. " It was my own fault. I shouldn't have gone away."

They all looked horrified after my story. One in particular.

"Can I guess?" I asked, in a happier tone, to Renesmee. She nodded

"You are Edward and Bella's?" she nodded still in shock.

"So now you know why I was so scared when I found out there were vampires here. Especially you guys."

"We are so sorry." Bella whispered to me.

" It's really not you fault. After running away from them time after time they get quite pissed. And I wasn't looking enough and I got Asriel."

They were quiet for a long time.

" So, you look like a lonely girl. Need some company?" Emmett asked.

I smiled

"Company is always welcome. Oh yeah. I have noticed you don't drink human blood but animal. I just wanted to ask that you don't always hunt in the nearby, 'cause we don't have that many animals here." Emmett started to laugh and soon we all joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I still ****don't own twilight, they still belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Sorry, I'm so late.**

"

"What's with the tattoos?" Renesmee asked. I smiled at her. I really liked them, all of them.

"Which one? I've got a few. Let me start with this one." I pointed at my wrist. It was a Chinese Sagittarius.

"Well, it's just my star sign. That's all. And the rest doesn't really have a meaning." I knew I looked strange. Even for a vampire.

"I think they're cool."

"Don't you even consider it, young lady."

"But, dad."

"Sorry, I didn't want to give her any wrong idea's." I apologized to Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are, like I say it, a image giver, a mood person, a physic, a shield and a mind reader?"

"Hey, I'm not a physic and don't you dare call me a pixie." Alice glared at me," Oh, yes you were going to call me that way. And I don't like it. But anyway. You are a tracker."

"I don't like the word tracker. It sounds so negative. I prefer locater."

There was an abrupt change. My instincts were locating someone, someone dangerous. I saw the streets like I was running on top pace through them. There he was. It was someone I didn't expect. Absolutely not. Aro. _Why is he here????_ I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said, " I have to go." Of course they had seen it there was something wrong. Edward knew 'cause he had seen it with me. Alice knew 'cause she saw the future. And all the rest knew 'cause it was something you could see in my eyes.

"We will go with you," Edward said, "We owe you."

"No!" I said maybe a bit too harsh, "Aro shouldn't know you are here."

"Or maybe that's why he is here." Alice said.

_He had come for them. Why???_

"Than we'll go to him. He still owes me." Emmett said, definitely exited. I sighed.

"We'll take my cars."

"Cars? How many have you got then?" Rosalie asked.

"Err… four."

"Really, which models?" Jacob asked eagerly

"An Alfa GT BlackLine, a Austin Healy Sprite MK1, Aston Martin Vanquish and BMW M3"

"You really have a good car choice!"

"Hey, van we focus on Aro, please! And ask ourselves why he needs us?"

"Sorry, love, we should take the Alfa and the BMW. They are the easiest to get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We met him at the place I had located him.

"Ah, Lyra how are you, hon? Good I hope."

"I'm good, but I don't like you calling me 'hon'."

"Still mad about that incident at the time?"

"Wouldn't you be? See your own family get murdered in front of you? And it was for no reason!" I was loosing my temper. I wasn't going to be able to control it any longer when he was going to say something in defense.

"It was Caius, honey. Not me. I would never do that to you. I had lost it.

"You could of stopped him. You could of prevented it. Why didn't you stop him. He was my only family. He was the family I had never had." If I had been able to cry, I would have.

"I'm sorry, I should have. I still haven't forgave him that. But I actually was here for the Cullens. I suppose you already met them?"

Yes, Aro she has already met us." Carlisle said. Esme gently putted her arm around my shoulders for support. Then my mood changed from anger and frustration to calm. I knew Jasper was doing this.

"Why do you need us?" Carlisle continued.

"Well, I don't really need all of you." Edward got angry at Aro's thoughts.

"I actually just need Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob." Bella and Edward looked at each other, Renesmee looked at her parents and Jacob at Renesmee.

"Why do you need us?" Bella asked.

"Well, it' about seven years, I saw all of you. And, you, Renesmee you would stop growing by now."

"I stopped aging on my birthday, so a week ago."

"She's seventeen. And yes, they, unfortunately, they are." Edward answered the questions in his head

"Dad – "

"What did he ask you?" Jacob asked taking Renesmee's hand.

"I asked her age and if you two were together." Jacob and Renesmee grumbled.

"Something else you wanted to tell ME?" she shot a deadly glance at her father.

"Yes, how long are you two together? Not that's it's any of my business."

"No, it is not any of you business." Jacob said coldly.

"Kay, okay. Lyra can I talk to you for a second then I will be gone."

"Okay." We went away so the Cullens couldn't hear us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want, Aro?"

"Don't be so rude. I came to do you a favor. First, before I start, how is Asriel?" I was shocked. He had found out about him.

"How do you – "

"That doesn't matter. I'm the only one who knows. But it won't last if you can't prevent it."

"I always thought better of you than you deserve. What do you want?"

"I want you to locate someone."

"Who?" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Find the 3rd shield. He or she should be close by."

"Why do you need him or her?"

" I want to find it to fight against Bella Cullen."

"What?!" I managed to say. I wouldn't allow that._ I could give him the wrong coordinates._

"Okay." I went through the streets again in my mind. I found him. He was about five miles from here.

"He's ten miles from here. 56° north 72° east. Do you have a paper and pen. I'll write the address down where he is now."

I wrote down an address I had seen a couple days ago. When I was bored.

"Thank you. And I hope to see you soon but in a good way, of course."

"Bye, Aro." I said coldly and went away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was riding to the other shield. After I told the Cullens about it. I went to the woods where he was hiding for the humans and exposure. He was a normal vampire so he couldn't be under the presence of humans.

"Wolf?" I called. "I need to talk to you."

"So, Lyra. Tell me why exactly you didn't tell me the truth. Of course I knew where he was. I do have Demetri. And why are you protecting the Cullens?" Aro said. So he was here. I could now unfortunately also locate Caius and Felix now. Aro wasn't alone.

"Because there much better vampires than you'll ever be." Caius grumbled but Aro hushed him.

"Lyra, 'cause you're my creation I will not kill you. But I will punish you. Felix, bring him." Felix came and had Asriel with him.

"No! Leave him alone. He doesn't know. He didn't do something."

"Lyra, what is this? Tell me what is happening?" Asriel demanded.

"Don't do this to me again. Not two times. You already did this to Lysander. Not to him. Please." I begged.

"You know what happened to Lysander?" Asriel asked in shock. Caius, Felix and Aro laughed.

"Don't do this to him, please."

"We're not going to kill him. We are going to do the quite opposite." Caius said and bit him.

"No! No, no, no."

"Hold her, Felix. We have to be sure she can't suck the venom out his system." Asriel shouted in pain. We stood there for an hour.

"That will do. Bye, Lyra. Take care of the newborn." They had let me go and vanished. I picked up Asriel and putted him in my car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Twilight, I do own all the other characters ( 'cause I made them up)****. Sorry it took so long, but I have exams and I'm really busy so. But there are some more chapters already written so maybe they will be posted a bit quicker.**

_I hated myself. __**Why did this happen?**__ Asriel was screaming out. __**It's**__**your own fault**__. While I was driving the memories came without my permission._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer 1958, I gave my mum and dad a hug.

"I'll miss you." I whispered to them and then took my sisters hand. I hugged her more closely than I had done with mum and dad.

"I'll miss you the most of all." I said to her.

"I love you. Come back for me. That's something you must promise. If it's too beautiful, come and get me." We laughed and I nodded

"Always. I always come back to you somehow." And then we both started to cry.

I checked in and went to my plane.

I came of the plane. We had arrived in Volterra. I had heard there was an ancient but beautiful castle. I liked old things. I liked old things with some kind of history. I would go study history after the holidays. I was lucky there was a guided tour in the castle today. I went to the place they were meeting.

We were with twenty people. A beautiful young girl named Heidi was our guide.

"People, we are going to start the tour," she said, "don't stay behind."

The castle outside was beautiful. But the inside was even more beautiful. We came in a big room with more extraordinary beautiful, but odd people. Somehow they didn't seem human. A guy touched an other guy's hand. He nodded.

"Don't touch him," and he pointed at a guy behind me, "and her." And he pointed at me. "If you do, I will kill you myself."

Now all the others nodded. And then to guys picked me up and the other one up and took us to an other room. The man who had spoken entered behind us. He smiled and looked delightful.

"I'm Aro." He said and then bit me.

I screamed it out. My wrist burned. I kept on screaming. I felt the fire all over my body now. Everywhere. _What had he done? Who was this Aro guy?_ I screamed again. _I should stop screaming. It doesn't do me good._

After a long time the fire started to go away. Slowly but it did. And after a time it was gone. I heard a lot. I saw the guy who had bitten me in the room I lay. I also say the other guy who was taken with me. They something like an aura around them. _But it's impossible I see them. My eyes are closed._ I thought about the woman named Heidi. It was like I was walking through the castle. I found her in a room I had never seen or even bin before.

"This is good. At least one of the two has a power." Just now I noticed someone was touching my hand. I opened my eyes and pulled me hand away.

"Welcome, my name is Aro. This is Afton." He pointed at the guy who had been with me. But he had changed. He looked different.

"You're lucky Chelsea likes you. Otherwise I would have – " he stopped talking to look at my face.

"May I know your name?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Lyra, Lyra Erpington." My voice sounded different. I looked at my hands. They were pale.

"What the hell is going on?" I needed some explanation. I felt a burning feeling in my throat. I felt really thirsty. Aro smiled at me again.

"You became a vampire." He still smiled. " A gifted one as it seems. And a beautiful one. He led me to a mirror. A beautiful girl of my age stood before me. She wore the clothes I had been wearing when I arrived here. I took a closer look. She had my long dark golden blond hair. She was about my length and to my surprise she had my tattoos. But in an other color. It was like henna. It was me. But I looked different.

"What happened to me?"

"I already told you. You are a vampire."

"Right and what did you mean by gifted?"

"You are a tracker. You cab track people down. And that is what you did two minutes ago. If you think of someone; like a vampire, human or something like that; you should be able to track him or her."

"Right and what exactly is a vampire?" he laughed loudly at my question.

"A vampire is an immortal person who is frozen at the age of transformation, who doesn't have a heartbeat, who doesn't need oxygen, who shimmers in the sun and who drinks blood. And you must be thirsty. There are snacks in the other room." I looked with my power in the other room. There were human. _No! I don't want to kill humans just because I was thirsty._ _No, I wouldn't allow myself that. There must be an other way… You know… animals have blood too. Maybe that could be my alternative._ I desperately needed music. I needed some books.

"Can I be alone somewhere?"

"Yes, I have a room for you set up. But do you need anything else?"

"If you can get me some good books, a cello **(A/N: best instrument ever, no doubt xD) **and a piano. Than, yes, you can."

"Certainly, I will lead you there. What kind of books actually?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer, 1960. I needed to hunt. I looked for Aro. It wasn't difficult to find him. I wanted to go. Go somewhere else. Go away. I didn't belong here. I hated it here. I knocked on the door.

"Aro?" I opened the door. He looked happy to see me. He wouldn't be anymore when I told him why I came.

"Ah, Lyra. You know… you remind me of a good friend of mine. He also doesn't drink human blood. Actually, his whole coven doesn't."

"Aro, I want to ask you something." I said quietly. He looked at me in suspicion.

"I want to go. Get away from here. I can't stand living with people who kill humans."

His gentile and soft expression hardened.

"You… are…not…leaving. You're too vulnerable. And killing humans is our nature. Something you should do too."

I looked at him angrily. And then there was a wordless discussion between us. I lost it.

"I'm going to hunt." I said while slamming the door. It broke. _Oops. _ I thought sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter, 1963. I now was here five years. It was a very long time for me. I had never tried to ask again. I knew his answer anyway. But I was going to try today. Demetri was ready. So, he could replace me. I could go and they would still be able to locate people.

"Aro?" he looked up from his book.

"What can I do for you? Back in need of new books or music sheets?"

"Yes, but that is not why I am here." I hoped he wouldn't be mad. I took a deep breath.

"I want to go? You have Demetri now. You don't need me anymore. Aro it's nothing personal. I really like you. But-"

"I knew this was coming" he said sadly. "I knew it." He looked at me. But not like last time. He looked sad but nodded.

"You don't belong here. I knew that from the very beginning." He smiled at me. "go, but visit me from time to time. I am going to miss you." I hugged him tight.

"Of course I'll visit and I will miss you too."

"Go, get packed. I will give you some bags." There were just a few things I wanted to take: my music some books, my cello and some clothes.

There he stood. Ready to say goodbye. He gave me a wallet.

"Use all of it wise. It has some money in it, an ID, a birth certificate, a drivers license and a plane ticket in it."

"Thanks. See you soon." I kissed him three times.

"Bye." And then I went to the adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lysander was really sick. Poor guy. I saw with my powers I had visitors. They shouldn't see Asriel.

"Let's go home, buddy."

I brought him home.

"See you tomorrow." We waved at each other. "Say a 'get well' to your brother."

"I will. See you later Lyra."

I went home. I knew Aro was there. It had been a long time. When I entered my house I heard them discuss something.

"Why did we have to leave. Now they all will think we're cowards."

"Bella Cullen was too strong. And Renesmee wasn't against the law. And we always have Joham. We will get on him. Maybe we should ask- "

"Hello, Aro… Caius."

They got silence when I spoke. I smiled widely at Aro. He smiled back._ God, I have missed him. Caius on the other hand…_

"That's been a long time. How are you?" and then we hugged. But he didn't high me as always.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and looked at him properly. He smiled but didn't look happy.

"Nothing, there is nothing wrong." He said.

"Nothing?!" Caius said in disbelief. "We just got defeated and you got bewitched by an half-immortal. So don't tell me there is nothing wrong."

"Why are you here then."

" I just wanted to visit you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But can I do something?"

"Actually, yes." Caius said. "Can you get us some snacks?" _He is in a bat mood. But he can't hunt here._

"No, and I must ask you that you don't get your snacks close by." I guess I said that a bit too harsh in Caius' eyes.

"Oh, well." And then he scooped me up into his arms and started running after a scent I recognized. "I'm hungry and you just answered me wrong."

He got by Lysander and Asriel's house. He went in. Asriel and his parents weren't home. Only Lysander and the babysitter.

"Aro, you can take the babysitter." He went upstairs. I tried to struggle out his arms but he was too mad. We came in Lysander's bedroom.

"Why? Don't do it, please!" I begged him.

"You just answered me wrong and we already were too friendly today."

And then he killed him.

"No!" I screamed. But it was too late. The last thing I saw were Lysander's eyes flash open and look at me in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lyra. How are you, hon. It's been a long time." Max said happily.

"Not that fine, Max. But can you come here. I need you to do something important."

"What happened?"

"I will explain later." And then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Max."

"What the hell happened to you? You look awful." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I want you to erase memories. And then I will go with you and explain everything."

He looked at me.

"Who's?" I pointed at Asriel and his parents, who had found Lysander and the babysitter dead, and the people from school.

"Theirs, erase all their memories about me." He nodded and concentrated. And then we went away.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews and comments are always welcome. :D xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I**** hope you'll like the chapter. I do not own Twilight. The always lovely Stephenie Meyer does. :) I'm sorry that it is so short. But I'll immediately upload the next too.**

Asriel's aura was getting from purple to red. It was almost crimson now. I had been hunting.

_I should be there when he wakes up. It was almost four days now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes.

"Asriel?" I asked a bit scared. The Cullens were here too. That was good 'cause than I had Emmett, Edward and Jasper **(A/N strength, mind, mood she might need it)**

"Lyra? I'm still alive how? Someone did something to me. And then-" he asked in a speed tempo. But he had stopped abruptly.

"What the hell happened to me? I totally sound different. And I feel thirsty. Really bad. Where am I?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" I wanted to explain but he interrupted me.

"I saw something the days I was in pain. Did you now my grandma?"

I sighed. I needed to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, I knew her. She is my sister." I became sad.

"What!? That's impossible. She's over the fifty and you are eighteen or something."

"Let me explain, please. This is really hard for me. I have never changed since 1958. and I never will. Just like you since a couple of days." I shook my head ' cause he was going to interrupt me. "I'm, I mean, we are vampires. And I'm really sorry but you are one too."

"But when I was in pain. I saw something. It looked like your memories. Were they, 'cause they looked so real."

"You saw them too?"

"Yeah, all of them. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that. You know what my gran always talks about?"

"No, how could I –"

"About how great you were. Well, are."

"She's great too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I do not own twilight. I saw the movie, twice. It was great. Thank to my friend (also for getting me a ,!Belgian!, avant-premier ticket xD), and everyone else of course, for reading. I do not own the ****Twilight characters (there still Stephenie Meyers), but all the rest I do. Hope you like the chapter.**

Tree years passed. Asriel quickly controlled his thirst. As his power. It was a very interesting gift. It also gave us some awkward situations sometimes. One day he was looking at Bella's past. When he started to laugh about something very loudly.

_Flash back_

_Asriel was laughing very loud. Bella was looking embarrassed. Edward was also laughing. And Renesmee was looking confused._

"_Mum, just tell me."_

"_No, I won't. I even think Jacob wouldn't want you to know."_

"_What?!" she said in disbelief. "JACOB!" she jelled._

"_What's up?" he said as innocent as he could._

"_Tell me the memory."_

"_Err… I don't even know the memory. I may not be in it." She shot him an angry glance._

"_Dad, tell me."_

"_Nope." He managed to say while he was laughing._

"_Or…" she was telling him something in her head. He stopped laughing at once. He shot his daughter a glance and then looked at Bella. _

"_OK, fine. It was the 'I-punshed-a-werewolf-in-the-face' memory. So now I told you. You hold your mouth?"_

"_Yes, dad."_

"_She has to keep her mouth about what?"_

"_Nothing, love."_

"_Edward." She said in an angry tone._

"_I'm not telling you. Now stop asking."_

"_Fine, but …" she showed Edward something in her mind._

"_Don't do this to me, Bella." He pleaded._

"_Damn it. If that didn't persuade you. Nothing will. Never mind it then. I thought you would give in if I threatened with that. But since it didn't I take it back." And then they started to kiss passionately_

"_Mum, dad, it's not because I'm going to be ten in 5 day you can do that."_

_We all laughed because of Renesmee's comment and Bell's thoughts 'cause we all could imagine what they were about. __**I guess when Rose said that to Em. It would have worked.**_

"_Well, he was just thinking the same thing." Edward said to me which made me laugh louder and Emmett embarrassed._

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Crap, Ren's birthday is tomorrow and Bells' is in 4 days. And I still have to get them both something. Maybe a car? Not for Bella, she wouldn't like it. Maybe one for Ren? Urg, I don't know. I could give Bella some alone time with Edward in my house in France. Maybe not a car__. Edward and Bella wouldn't approve. But do I care? A good model for Ren. Edward could help me pick one. And he could help me with Bella's present. I should ask him._

As soon as I thought that he came into the room with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I like Bella's gift."

"Of course you do. You, after all, get something out it too. But will you help me?"

"With?"

"Ren's present."

"Sure, I bet she's going to like it."

"She's gonna love it." We heard Alice shout.

"Physic pixie." I sighed.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Good."

"Whatever, get going. It's going to be tomorrow quickly. And I still need you here so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy birthday, Bella." I said. Renesmee had loved her car. It was a Mercedes CLS 63.

"I really love all the gifts." Bella said.

"And you even haven't received all your presents yet, love. Still 2 to go."

"Well, Edward you give your present first."

"Okay then. Well, it's been 10 years. And I have been composing. So,…"

Edward gave Bella a CD with all his songs.

"I thought you might like it."

"It's great." She said after she had kissed him passionately.

"Lyra also plays some song too, you know. Speaking of Lyra. I really want you to open hers."

"Edward, what-"

"Just open it Bella." It was a little box with 2 keys.

"Keys to a car and what else?" she said.

"A house. One of mine actually. It's in France. You can use it anytime you want. Unless I'm there, of course."

"A house, for me? Again."

"Well, you still have to share though, with me."

"Thanks. Really." She said.

"It's nothing."

**A/N: Sorry for the 2 short chapters. But I hope you liked them. Others are on the way. Not that soon 'cause I'm going skiing in Switzerland. **


	7. AN

Sorry, This is just a A/N not a chapter. And it can take a while before I will be writing again 'cause nobody reviews so if I don't get any response I quite. Sorry for those who liked it. It is possible that I start posting again but I don't know when. I really am sorry for those who liked it and thanks to the ones who did review.

The Ribbon.


End file.
